


Toy Story/Star Trek Crossover

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 💫star trek💫 [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Not Anymore, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: A TS/ST crossover I started a year or two ago and never finished.Woody, Buzz, and the rest of, what were originally Andy's toys, were handed down through Andy's descendants, who repaired them when they were getting too worn.One rule is that the toys was that they were to never, ever be separated.Their current owner is a young Andorian-Human girl, Jhovi Davis.
Series: 💫star trek💫 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065056
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Toy Story/Star Trek Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> AU from the end of TS 1.  
> I never finished this crossover and moved it over from FF.net.

Both of Jhovi's parents are Starfleet officers and when Jhovi's older sister, Zyntha, graduated from Starfleet Academy and the three were assigned to the Enterprise, the whole family moved as they couldn't leave anyone behind on Earth.

Daniel was with his friends and Jhovi was playing with the toys in the main area of the Davis' quarters when the door slid open, Shirona and Matthew Davis walked into the room.

"Where's Zyn?" the little girl asked as her parents, in their respective red and blue Starfleet uniforms, walked over to where she was sitting on the floor.

"She's still working, but she should be finished by 1715 hours," Shinora told her before she left for her and Matthew's room.

"I have to wait a whole hour?!" Jhovi complained as she put Trex down on the floor and stood up.

"Jho, come, we will go get your brother, then we will go to dinner with the Rupets," Matthew said as he took off his PIPs, combadge and then replacing his uniform jacket of a civilian design.

Jhovi happily joined her father and mother, who had returned from her bedroom, then the three left their quarters.

Immediately as soon as the door slid shut, the toys ended their inanimate act and most of them sat up.

All of what was, centuries ago, Andy's toys, had stayed together and had been joined by a toy of the name of Xeani, a female custom-made Andorian doll which had been passed down through Shirona's family.

Xeani had, somehow, ended up under the table.

"Why am I under the table again?" she grumbled as she clambered up the table's leg and onto the top.

Jhovi had only brought Xeani and Rex into the living area so the rest of the toys were back in her room.

"You end up there every time Jhovi plays with you," Rex commented as the two jumped off the table and walked to Jhovi's room's door.

As they entered the room, they heard Hamm asking what was his purpose now that people no longer used currency, something he did a lot since the start of the twenty-second century.


End file.
